1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to corner braces and more particularly pertains to a new Concrete Corner Form for expediting the process of laying out and setting up concrete forms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of corner braces is known in the prior art. More specifically, corner braces heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art corner braces include U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,931; U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,781; U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,977; U.S. Pat. No. D307,078; U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,770; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,520.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Concrete Corner Form. The inventive device includes a pair of corner support wall members integrally joined at one end and orthogonally oriented relative to one another, and a pair of cross braces each fixedly mounted to a bottom edge of each of the pair of corner support wall members and diagonally oriented thereto. Each of the pair of cross braces extend beyond the pair of corner support wall members so as to form a ledge for supporting a concrete form placed against one of the pair of corner support wall members. Each of the pair of corner support wall members has a plurality of holes therethrough for receiving fasteners. As such, a concrete form placed against one of the pair of corner support wall members is secured thereto by a fastener driven through one of the plurality of holes and into the concrete form.
In these respects, the Concrete Corner Form according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of expediting the process of laying out and setting up concrete forms.